Alone
by Chang-jie
Summary: When tragedy hits Thunderclan chaos breaks out. A star crossed love is broken leaving a heartbroken Queen left to raise her three kits alone. Will she be able to understand her "special" kits before she loses them or will her memories destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bent down the thicket gleaming eyes and a flash of white fur went by then they sprung energy rushing through them. So close than a white fur blocking them snow filling their faces. What had happened? So close to the first pray in weeks. Looking up a snow pelt found her gaze at Winterclaw a fellow tom cat in wind clan with a snow white pelt just like her. She glanced at the dead rabbit under her. _Wow, they still killed it _she thought. Then she saw a crimson red patch on his flawless pelt.

"Sorry!" Snowcloud whimpered. In horror of what she had done to the powerful warriors pelt.

Winterclaw laughed and slowly walked off back to camp without a word.

When returning she dropped the rabbit into the empty food pile. Then as she walked past the medicine cats den she heard Winterclaw and Morningleaf talking in a low voice.

"You really should be more careful it isn't green leaf and even then it is bad luck to have a cat beaten by a rabbit," then her eyes narrowed "it was a rabbit wasn't it?"

"Don't fret I am strong and will heal soon enough." Winterclaw looked back at Morningleaf with tenderness in his eyes.

Then as soon as Morningleaf left, Snowcloud strode in. "Winterclaw," she meowed, "you didn't have to cover for me"

He lifted his head "I know but I would rather face humiliation then have you get in trouble." Than with a grin he stalked off.

She left him and went to go see how the training was going with the apprentices. _I hope they have more sense than to attack a cat instead of a rabbit, _she thought bitterly, _the clan was slowly dying and next time a cat made a mistake they might not be so lucky. _

"Don't be angry at Snowcloud she meant no harm, and it's hard to tell in the blizzard" Winterclaws voice interrupted her thoughts.

"How is it you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" She purred back at him not daring to meet his eyes.

"I know you. I also know your bitterness comes from grief. Do not grieve for me." Winterclaws voice faded farther and farther off and then he disappeared.

"Don't leave me", she cried "I can't do this without you!" While she had raised her voice she knew that he was already gone. He always seemed to leave her when she needed him most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

She lay still as Morningleaf gently looked over her kits. It took every inch of her strength to not snap at her to leave them alone. Her poking made them cry and the sound seemed to pierce her sole. _Let them please be healthy _she wished.

"They look good and strong," Morningleaf smiled down at her, "soon there eyes will be open and they'll be driving you crazy before you know it". With that Morningleaf left to attend her other duties.

Two weeks later her kits were playing with the other kits in the den. She loved them completely and would give up anything for them. They were perfect Whisperkit always so sweet and kind, Moonkit always so eager to please, and Icekit always so full of life. It was a shock when Morningleaf asked if she could do a test on her kits.

"I don't understand they are perfectly healthy!" She argued back.

Morningleaf smiled back at her "It won't hurt them, and it'll be good to know if there is anything wrong".

Reluctantly she agreed. _How can there be anything wrong with my perfect kits? _She could feel the angry shoot through her like lighting. Whisperkit pushed away from her into Morningleaf fur as if to hide. _How sweet_, she thought_. _

Morningleaf started with Icekit. "Icekit come here!" she called and the kit came bounding over to her and beamed up at her excitedly.

"Are we going to play a game?" the little tom asked excitedly.

"Kind of we are but first I want you to answer a question." Morningleaf smiled down at the kit "What color is my pelt?"

The little kit looked confused at Morningleaf, "Color? What's that?" The little kit bounced up and down excitedly.

Morningleaf looked at the kit with sympathy; Icekit seemed to be looking off in the distance for something nonexistent. "Moonkit will you came here for a moment?" Morningleaf called but titled her head as if she was still talking to Icekit.

Moonkit didn't respond or say a world, she smiled brightly and jumped on Whisperkit who bounced back and rolled over as if basking in the sun.

Morningleaf turned to look at Frostfur. "I'm very sorry but Icekit is blind, and Moonkit is deaf I do believe. It's common with cats with such white fur as your family."

Frostfur jumped back and hissed at Morningflower. "You're lying! My kits are find and happy and healthy. They will be brave warriors just like their father!" Her tail lashed protectively around her kits.

Whisperkit stared up at her mother with wide eyes. She tucked her head close to her mother's pelt and closed her eyes tightly.

Icekit walked over near his mother and without looking up at her began to speak "What is blind?" the little kit seemed to be thinking very hard. "Don't worry! I am fine I will be a great warrior just like my father one day. I promise I will make you proud!"

Frostfur looked down at her little kit. _He will never see the snow as white at his fur. He can never understand what it's like to stand on the top of a rock and see all the small things bellow. How then can he be a warrior? Winterclaw, help me. _Her eyes filled with grief and she ran.

She felt the wind blowing her pelt seemed to pull her back. She could feel the turf tilt as she descended down the slope. She could feel the eyes of others staring at her. She saw the sun hit the leaves just right letting the sun come down covering the forest floor in an emerald green. She heard the birds singing songs above her head and it almost felt like she could feel their wings.

_How can I raise kits that will have no future with the clan? _Her mind was racing a 1000 times a minute. She didn't stop running even when she reached Windclan border. _I have to talk to him, and if going Highstones was the only way to reach him she would. _

"They are all I have left of you" Her whisper echoed in the wind across wind clan territory and as the stars peeked out into the night sky, her voice seemed to bounce off each one of them too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Icekit listened to the running of his mother feet. "Don't leave!" he cried, but he knew she didn't hear him. He ran back and forth across in front of the camp exit. He started to cry loudly but no matter how loud he cried his mothers' footsteps kept getting father and her sent weaker. He smelled Morningleafs and Featherstars sent approach from behind him. Their voices carried in the wind over to him.

"Is it really true? All three kits?" Featherstars voice filled with concern. "And there father was such a wonderful warrior too"

"It isn't the end of it; they can still be great cats. We will find places for them. " Morningleafs voice leaked the same pity Featherstars did. It seemed to fill the air and hang in it choking Icekit.

_I don't need pity. _The young kit thought bitterly. _I will be the greatest warrior weather I can see or not. I will do my best to help my two sisters' rise above this too. There is nothing wrong with me. _He turned his head and sat facing where the two cats' conversation was being held. "Morningleaf, I need to ask you a question and I need you to answer me." His voice shook as he spoke. "What exactly is wrong with us?"

He could feel her breathing stop for a moment. "Come let us talk in the leaders den alone". Her footsteps started becoming fainter and quickly Icekit got his two siblings and followed without another word.

He found himself sitting in the corner or the leaders den. This would have usually been a great honor for such a young kit if the circumstances weren't the same. "Tell me what's wrong with us?"

To his surprise it was Featherstar who spoke. "You three are kits of a great cat. He was wise and strong and deputy" Featherstars voice became slow and Icekit could tell he was holding back emotion. "He died right when you were born. No matter what you hear today know you three will be great cats just like your father."

Whisperkit wasn't moving and her breathing slow. _I wonder what she is thinking _Icekit thought. He knew all too well that she wouldn't speak or make a sound. Still, he wished with all his might that she would give him some sign because he felt so alone.

"Warriors have to be brave and strong as you well know. They rely on their keen hearing to know where the pray is, they rely on sight to locate the enemy, and they always have to pay attention to their sense of smell so they know what's going on around them. You Icekit cannot see. I understand this is hard for you, but I cannot see a way how you can be a warrior. Also, Moonkit cannot hear so she would not be able to take commands. I see no way you two can become warriors." Featherstars voice was slow and steady and for a moment Icekit thought maybe he understood.

Icekits heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. _So that's it? I have failed before I have been given the chance. I don't even know what he is talking about. What is sight? I can know where cats are by their smell and where I hear them. _He sat there for a long time hearing the shallow breathing of Morningleaf. "Give me just one chance" he spoke slowly trying to find the right words. "I can be the best warrior you will ever see even if you don't believe it. I will prove you all wrong. I know you don't believe I can do this but I will. I cannot see, but I will be the best warrior you have ever seen. I need you to give me one try."

He could feel his breathing stagger and his body tremble. _Starclan, just let him say yes. I will not let him down just give me this one chance. _He thought desperately. His thoughts were interrupted by Moonkit nudging her sister desperately. He knew she wanted to know what was going on. She may not be able to hear a word she knew something was wrong.

He heard Whisperkit move as if to explain to Moonkit with movement. _I understand what I am missing now. I am missing one only thing that Moonkit has._


End file.
